thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael (Yuki's Lore)
Mikael (''Elder Futhark: ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚ'') was a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of The Originals. He appeared in the first season via flashbacks and was eventually brought back to life. Mikael also appeared as a recurring character in the third season of The Vampire Diaries. He was an Original Vampire and a powerful vampire hunter. Mikael is the father of the Originals, and the father of the vampire race as a whole. Mikael is the reason vampires came to exist, as it was his idea to turn his children and himself into immortals with superpowers superior to werewolves, where they could then sire more of their kind as ordinary vampires. As the father of the Original Vampires, he was the oldest and one of the most powerful vampires in the TVD/TO universe. Mikael was the husband of Esther. He was the father of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He was the grandfather of an unnamed grandson. Mikael was also the step-father of Niklaus Mikaelson and step-grandfather of Adyelya Mikaelson, and the brother- in-law of Dahlia. Mikael was considered the strongest vampire in existence, due to his superior strength as a human over his children. He had an antagonistic relationship with his step-son, Klaus, as he was the son of a werewolf named Ansel. In the 1990's, Mikael was desiccated and entombed by Abby Bennett Wilson when he came to town in search of the baby doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. However, in The Reckoning, he was revived by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. He then sought out Damon and Stefan Salvatore and formed a plan with them to kill Klaus. However, in Homecoming, Mikael was killed by Klaus due to Stefan's interference. Mikael was later seen in the first season of The Originals during A Closer Walk With Thee, when he first appeared as a ghost to attack Katherine on The Other Side, while she was pregnant with Klaus' unborn child, and again in order to speak with Davina Claire. He eventually convinced her to resurrect him by offering to help her kill Klaus. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Mikael was successfully resurrected by Davina, but not without consequences; Davina ultimately used the Bracelet of Obedience to ensure that he would always be under her control. In the second season, Kol used his knowledge of magic and the bracelet, as he had the bracelet invented in the first place, to de-spell Davina's bracelet, allowing Mikael to continue on his mission to kill Klaus. After successfully staking and nearly killing Klaus, he ended up outnumbered by the arrival of Klaus' allies, forcing him to flee from a fight with his step-son for the very first time. He eventually formed an alliance with his wife, Esther, and a resurrected Finn, and vowed to stop at nothing to kill Klaus. Finn however, used sacrificial magic to desiccate both Mikael and Esther so that he could channel their power for himself. Mikael was revived by his long lost daughter Freya, reuniting a delighted Mikael with the child he thought he had lost. They formed an alliance to kill Dahlia, who poses a threat to Freya and Adyelya. Mikael, after a failed team up with his children against Dahlia, was executed by Klaus for a second time, in order to procure the Viking ash Mikael's corpse would leave behind, to make another weapon against Dahlia, all in front of Freya, which devastated her. Mikael was the patriarch of the Mikaelson Family. Early Life Human Life Mikael was a Viking warrior born in a village in the Kingdom of Norway. During a raid on a village, he met a witch named Esther, and the two fell in love. They married and were wealthy landowners. They tried to start a family but to no avail, as Esther believed she was cursed and went to her sister for help. Unknown to Mikael, Esther's sister Dahlia put a spell on her so she could have children but there would be sacrifices. They then started a family with the birth of their children Freya and Finn. He was a loving and caring father for both of his children, but his favorite was his beloved daughter. Mikael named his Viking sword Rathul, after the early morning sun. Its hilt was golden, like the color of Freya's hair. He had said it would remind him of her while he was in battle, and that she would be by his side no matter how far afield he traveled. Some time later, Esther was pregnant with their son Elijah. Years had passed, and the night before Mikael left for war, he christened his sword with goat's blood. When Freya awoke, he was no longer there as he had gone out to war. A plague hit Europe, and Esther claimed it killed Freya while Mikael was in battle; in reality, Freya was taken as the payment of a magical bargain Esther made with her sister Dahlia, to cure her of her infertility. Desperate to escape their homeland, Esther turned to her witch friend and mentor, Ayana, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were all healthy and blessed with the gifts of speed and strength. At this point, Mikael became a more strict father, becoming more cruel in teaching his children to survive, so he would not lose anymore children like he thought he lost Freya. Mikael, Esther, Ayana and other (possibly Viking) settlers left Norway for the New World (later known as North America), settling in the area now known as Mystic Falls in the present day. However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during the full moon, as their neighbors were werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbors at first, hiding in caves during the wolves' transformations, during which time Mikael and Esther had more children: Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Once, as kids, Elijah took Niklaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encouraged his brother, stating that his aim was improving when he misses a shot at a doe. However, Mikael soon arrived and scolded Elijah for encouraging his brother, snatching the bow from Niklaus and stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tried to apologize, but Mikael saw him as a weakling and starts severely beating him, using the justification that his punishments would make Niklaus stronger. Elijah tried to stop his father from hurting his brother, but was scared off by Mikael, who stated that Elijah would be next if he intervened. He once beat Niklaus half to death as a boy because he was so sure that Niklaus had taken his blades, unaware that it was actually Rebekah who had taken them. One day, Mikael caught Klaus carving chess pieces with his hunting knife, and Mikael whipped and beat Klaus half to death. Klaus was beaten so badly his siblings actually feared he would die. Elijah entered the room and tried to stop his father, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebekah eventually ran in with his sword and pointed it at him. Mikael became furious and grabbed his sword from her before leaving the room. Then, one night, Rebekah, who had enough of Mikael's abuse toward Klaus, took a knife with the intention of killing her father while he slept, but Elijah ultimately stopped her; however, he later admitted that he wished he had done the deed himself, wishing he could go back to that moment. One day, while Elijah and Klaus were sparring, Mikael watched them. Mikael was enraged that Klaus was showing off and being foolish when the Vikings were fighting for their survival. Once they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klausand humiliated him in front of the village. He then wondered aloud how Klaus was able to remain alive due to his impulsive and foolish behavior. At some point, Niklaus challenged Mikael to a duel, which Mikael initially won. However, when Mikael cut Klaus' starling necklace (which was meant to weaken him to prevent him from triggering his werewolf curse), Klaus became so enraged that he attacked Mikael, Mikael was so furious that Klaus had gained the upper hand, that he impaled Klaus' shoulder with his sword and pinned him to a tree in his blind rage. Curious about the werewolves' transformations, Klaus and Henrik went to spy on them one night during a full moon. Unfortunately, their presence was ultimately discovered by the werewolves, who were unable to control themselves and ended up mauling Henrik to death. Overwhelmed by the loss of another child, Mikael and Esther were desperate to cast a spell that would protect the family from more deaths. After Ayana refused to help them, citing the fact that the Spirits and Nature itself would not stand for such an imbalance, Mikael begged his wife Esther to do something using her powers as a witch. Esther obeyed Mikael's wishes and performed a variation of the Immortality Spell created by Qetsiyah, which involved calling upon the sun for life and the eternal white oak tree for immortality, and also added traits like super strength, super speed, fangs, and heightened senses that would all be superior to werewolf powers, so his family could fight back against the beasts that mauled his youngest son to death. He then offered his children wine laced with the doppelgänger Tatia's enchanted blood (as revealed in Bringing Out The Dead) and killed them soon after by driving his sword through their hearts. The Spirits of Nature, in order to try to maintain the balance, turned nature against them; the sun became their enemy, the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, caused them pain upon contact and prevented compulsion, and the white oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away by killing them permanently. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake as insurance in case one was needed for future use. But, they soon learned with all this power came a terrible hunger, and none felt it more then Niklaus and Kol as shown in their life as vampires, with each having brought Mikael to their hiding places over the centuries, forcing the siblings to flee multiple times. Once Klaus had killed a human, Mikael and the rest of the family found out that he was actually a werewolf, born of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager named Ansel. Upon seeing Klaus' first transformation as a true hybrid, Mikael stated, "He's a beast. An abomination!" Mikael realized that his wife was unfaithful to him and that Niklaus wasn't his son, and in his anger, he convinced Esther to cast a spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. While Esther prepared the spell, Mikael tied Klaus up in chains, demanding that Elijah help him when he stood nearby and looked guilty. Despite Klaus' pleas for Elijah to help him, he ended up listening to his father and helping Mikael chain Klaus to a post. Mikael later went out into the village to hunt down and kill Ansel, Klaus' father, as well as his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting an inter-species war that rages on even in the present day. Klaus was furious with his mother for making his werewolf side dormant and seemed to murder her in revenge, putting the blame on Mikael. Klaus convinced his siblings that Mikael had murdered their mother, probably out of anger for her infidelity, and they all ran from their father, fleeing back to the Old World. Mikael knew the truth of Esther's murder and his hate for Klaus only grew more intense, vowing to kill him for destroying his family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three At the end of The Reckoning, Mikael was revealed to be a vampire who hunted vampires. He was later revealed to be an Original Vampire, and the father of the Originals, or, in Klaus' case, his step-father. Mikael was also said to be the one person who could kill Klaus for good. However, when the Mystic Falls Gang looked into Mikael's identity, they learned from Anna that he had been neutralized and entombed by a witch in the 1990s. When Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and Katherine asked Anna where they could find him, she insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he would kill all of them, hinting to Mikael's reputation as the vampire who hunts vampires. Katherine chose to ignore her warning, and she and Jeremy eventually located his tomb in Charlotte, North Caroline. When Katherine opened his tomb, Mikael opened his eyes, though he was still too desiccated and chained up to move. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Katherine spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered until Katherine finally found a mourner at the cemetery, bit into his neck, and let the blood drip into Mikael's open mouth. Upon feeding, Mikael's body returned to its natural, undesiccated state, but he became angry at Katherine for feeding him human blood, though he did not go into detail as to why that bothered him before he fell asleep again. Hours later, Mikael awoke again and apologized to Katherine for his behavior before revealing that he has abstained from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expressed her disappointment at Mikael, and assumed that Mikael didn't have the power to kill Klaus. However, Mikael insisted that he could indeed kill Klaus, and that he will as soon as he was freed from his chains. Katherine broke the chains binding him, and when Mikael rubbed at his stiff elbows, she remarked that if he drank human blood, he would feel much better. When Mikael informed her that he didn't feed on the living, Katherine became confused, until Mikael pulled her toward him and bit into her neck, much to her horror, drinking her blood until she fell unconscious. In Ordinary People, Mikael came to Mystic Falls and met with Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they were without introduction because of his experience as a Vampire Hunter. Mikael asked Stefan a few questions about Klaus' plans and his current location, but Stefan could not answer them because Klaus had compelled him not to tell anyone his secrets. Damon was unimpressed by Mikael's interrogation and jokingly asked if this was the extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael inserted his hand in Damon's chest and threatened to rip his heart out if Stefan didn't tell him something about what Klaus was doing. Stefan hesitated for a long moment, but he did eventually find a way around Klaus' compulsion by telling Mikael that he could lure Klaus back to town. Satisfied for the moment, Mikael removed his hand from Damon's chest, but before he left, he warned the brothers that if they went back on their word, he would drive a stake through their hearts as well as Klaus'. In Homecoming, Mikael helped Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls so he could kill him for good. To do this, the gang needed Klaus to believe that Mikael had truly been neutralized, and their story needed to be as true as possible to limit the risk of Stefan's compulsion betraying their plans. Mikael began by instructing Elena to dagger him temporarily so Stefan wouldn't technically be lying when he told Klaus that Mikael tried to kill Elena, forcing her to dagger him to protect herself. Once he was reawakened, Rebekah was waiting beside him as she prepared for the Homecoming Dance. Knowing that Rebekah hated him, Mikael assured her that he never intended to kill her or Elijah-- he just wanted to kill Klaus because in revenge for killing Esther and Henrik's death. Rebekah argued that if Mikael was hunting Klaus, he was hunting her, and informed him that while she was well aware of what Klaus had done, including recently discovering that Klaus killed their mother, she still blamed Mikael for making Klaus into the person he was and for turning them into monsters in the first place. Later at the boarding house, Mikael showed Damon the white oak stake he had carved prior to burning the ancient tree down, which is the only weapon that could permanently kill an Original. Damon asked him why he feeds on vampires. His reply was:"I had a hand in creating vampires, but the bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I've learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." When Stefan came into the room, Mikael viciously fed on Stefan until he passed out, as the two had made an earlier plan to incapacitate Stefan to ensure his compulsion wouldn't ruin the plan. Afterward, he and Damon left the house to head to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with their plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by Klaus' hybrids, who were acting as bodyguards around the perimeter of the house. When Klaus answered the door to find Mikael on the porch, he told his step-father that his hybrids have been given orders to kill Mikael at his command. Mikael reminded him that the hybrids couldn't kill him, since he is immortal, but Klaus just replied, "But it will make a hell of a party game". Mikael then grabbed "Elena" as a hostage (who, unbeknownst to both of them, was actually Katherine in disguise) and threatened to kill her if Klaus didn't come outside to face him, knowing that she was the key to Klaus creating more hybrids. Klaus called his bluff, so Mikael proved he was serious by stabbing "Elena" in the back with a knife. While Klaus was processing Elena's death, Damon appeared behind Klaus and stabbed him in the back with the white oak stake, though he missed Klaus' heart. As Damon was about to make the final blow, Stefan arrived (having been revived by Katherine earlier) and tackled him, knocking the stake out of his hands in the process. Klaus took advantage of everyone's distraction by grabbing the stake and driving it through Mikael's heart, and watched in shock as Mikael burst into flames and died, taking the only white oak stake with him. In The Ties That Bind, it was revealed that Bonnie's mother (Abby Bennett Wilson) was the witch who entombed Mikael by casting a spell to desiccate his body and trapping him in a cemetery in Charlotte. In Do Not Go Gentle, Esther, after losing the Bennett family bloodline as a power source, decided to make an Enhanced Original Vampire with the same Immortality Spell she used on her husband Mikael, and their children, so that this new vampire could kill her children and finally end the vampire species. Esther made the final decision to turn Alaric Saltzman into an Enhanced Original Vampire, as she spent time nurturing Alaric's dark alter-ego when he would die wearing his Gilbert Ring, and knew that Alaric's repressed hatred for vampires would only be even more heightened after he turned. Her goal was that Alaric would become the ultimate vampire hunter like her husband Mikael before him, and would rid the world of the "plague" she believed she caused. Esther turned the last remaining White Oak Stake indestructible with Alaric's Gilbert ring magically melted and coated around the stake with a spell. Esther turns Alaric, and arms him with the indestructible White Oak Stake, making it the ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter, as Mikael was before him. Throughout The Original Series Personality Physical Appearance Mikael was a tall and middle-aged man with short dark blond hair, blue eyes and muscular build. Like the other Originals, Mikael used to dress in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Elijah's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Powers and Abilities Human Mikael was a strong and skilled Viking warrior before his transition to becoming the first vampire in the world. Mikael's skills were impressive enough that he had seemed to have single handedly slaughtered other raiders who had come to pillage and raid the village that he and his family lived in. Original Vampire Mikael was the first and oldest Vampire in existence and being an Original Vampire, possessed all the standard powers and abilities of one, but to a much greater extent compared to his children, likely due to being stronger as a human before he was turned. Coupled with his greater combat skills and discipline as a Viking warrior, he is arguably the most powerful Original Vampire ever to appear. As an Original Vampire, Mikael was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe with the exception of Marcel Gerard and Lucien Castle as Upgraded Original Vampires, and possibly Alaric Saltzman when he was an Enhanced Original Vampire and had strength at least on par with Klaus. It was shown in Live and Let Die, that Mikael was able to fight Klaus on a relative equal ground now that Klaus broke his Hybrid Curse, even overpowering him at certain times, all while he was still weakened and recovering from werewolf venom. Mikael has overpowered three of his children in a fight, while facing all three simultaneously, a feat no other being has ever managed to accomplish. In a flashback to Le Grand Guignol, when Mikael arrived in New Orleans in 1919, he easily threw Elijah and Klaus across large distances with no effort while Klaus was still under the Hybrid Curse, and it took all of Elijah's strength to stop Mikael from staking him with the White Oak Stake, with Mikael not showing strain. Elijah told Klaus as they fled that they together could not fight him, as he was to strong, a testament to his strength over his Original Vampire children. A more recent testament to his strength has been shown where he single-handledly slaughtered Werewolves wearing Moonlight rings and once again, overpowered his son, Elijah. All of this with only having fed on little bit of Davina's blood. During said fight between Elijah and Mikael, their strength differences can be seen despite the fact that Mikael sustained multiple werewolf bites before squaring off with his son; while Elijah was only able to turn Mikael's head with a punch, the latter was able to send Elijah crashing into the counter with a backhand. It has been implied by Michael Narducci that Mikael is stronger than his children because he was stronger as a human before turning, which was then amplified. While he has drank Vampire blood for centuries instead of Human blood, it has been confirmed to not have any affect on his strength. We also know that his unique diet effected his ability to gain sustenance from Human blood, as he states to Davina that Human blood does little to sustain him anymore. Mikael's sheer strength seems to be superior to even Klaus', the Original Hybrid, as Mikael was able to dominate the fight between them and physically overpower Klaus when they struggled with the White Oak Stake. It should be noted that Mikael still had werewolf venom in his system during this fight as his wounds were still not fully healed. It was implied that he may have a certain tolerance for Werewolf venom, since he deliberately fed on vampires infected with that very venom shortly after Davina revived him. During the fight between step-father and step-son, their emotional states could be seen, Mikael being relatively calm with no sign of straining while Klaus visibly struggled during the fight. Another notable skill for Mikael is his intense tolerance for pain, being able to practically ignore the effects of the werewolf venom, and even overcome the effects of Papa Tunde's Blade. A day later after this event and still weakened by the blade and only partially restored by human blood, Mikael was still able to fight Klaus and was still physically powerful as he was successfully pushing the white oak stake closer to Klaus' heart before the latter used Mikael's momentum against him and forced him into a pillar and then into a wall. In addition to his tremendous strength and willpower, Mikael was a highly skilled fighter, being trained by his father since he was a child and he himself trained his children, Mikael utilized many martial arts moves and counter attacks in his hand to hand fights, using his immense strength to compliment his style as a technical fighter. He is also noted to be one of two people in history that have ever made Klaus genuinely fear for his life, the other being Mikael's wife, and Klaus' mother; Esther. While it is unknown how Mikael would fare if Klaus was to draw upon more power if he was enraged or if he was in werewolf form, Mikael's feats, discipline and sheer skill would seem to favor him in both cases though no conclusion could be accurately given unless demonstrated. As said above Mikael has over-powered Klaus while still weakened with werewolf venom, and Klaus was far from calm in said fight and should Klaus ever become enraged or transform completely into his Werewolf form, Mikael still has superior fighting skills and a tolerance for werewolf venom, making a werewolf's primary attack, its bite, useless. Mikael was able to stake Klaus with the White Oak Stake after a vicious battle (it should be noted that the latter was forced to let his guard down, when Mikael threw Papa Tunde's Blade at Camille, Klaus had to save his friend's life); however, Davina and Kol temporarily drained the stake of it's power, allowing Klaus to recover once pulled out before it was reactivated. Mikael was able to do this despite still recovering from werewolf venom, and being weak and recovering from Papa Tunde's Blade, demonstrating his power and skill over Klaus even while weakened, though it was shown that with the combined effects of the Blade and the venom, Klaus was able to fight on a slightly more even level to Mikael. Neither Klaus or Elijah could overcome the pain and paralysis of Tunde's blade, much less pull the blade out of themselves as Mikael did. Mikael again demonstrated superior willpower and determination when he was able to still use his powers to wound Dahlia while being desiccated by her, whereas Klaus couldn't and had to be fed blood by Elijah before he could resume his attack on her. Weaknesses Mikael had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire though he was able to tolerate the effects of Werewolf venom and even overcome Papa Tunde's blade. To compare, Elijah was rendered unconscious after two bites from two werewolves, while Mikael sustained more injuries from a horde and managed to kill them all. His ability to overcome Papa Tunde's blade came from his training, as he learned to master his pain. Relationships Freya Mikaelson : Main article: Mikael and Freya "He is still my father." —Freya to Finn about Mikael. Unlike the relationships Mikael had with his other children, this one was the most profound as was the apparent loss of Freya that shaped Mikael into a cold and vicious man. The loss of his first-born child negatively impacted the relationship with each of his future children and shaped him up to become "the Destroyer". After the loss of Freya - according to Esther - Mikael distance himself from Esther, hurting from the loss and grief. Which caused Esther to seek comfort in the hands of Ansel - and resulted in the birth of Klaus. This shows how much Freya's "death" impacted Mikael. As a man with so much commitment to his family, Mikael turned into an abusive father - hiding his grief behind anger. He also was never shown talking about Freya. Not even once - not to his wife or children, (although the loss of his first born child was understandable, this did not excuse his behavior for what he did to Klaus and his other children). After reuniting, Mikael was made aware of Dahlia's return, and was helping his daughter with her plan to kill Dahlia in a combined effort, even working together with Klaus. Before being executed by Klaus, without a fight in a sneak attack, Mikael's last words were how he was sorry and loved Freya. Niklaus Mikaelson : Main article: Mikael and Klaus "No, I wasn't born like this. Her you fight for; lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know. But there was a time when you knew me as your son! A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal, there were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then you despised me didn't you? I want to know why." —'Klaus' to Mikael. Mikael was the step-father of Klaus. Mikael and Klaus have a complicated and antagonistic relationship. However, it was Mikael who chose a name for him. Mikael did not always hate Klaus as he confessed when Klaus was born he was very happy, but when he proved to be different than the rest of his children, he changed his attitude toward his step-son. Mikael physically assaulted Klaus in his childhood, for which Klaus despises him. After all the children of Mikael and Esther turned into immortals, it was revealed that Klaus is not the son of Mikael and when Mikael found out about this, he felt relief. When Klaus killed Esther, Klaus turned his family against their father by framing Mikael for the murder of their mother, and the siblings ran away from Mikael. Mikael hunted down Klaus for centuries, trying to destroy him until finally he was killed. Mikael is the only one who still has emotional control over Klaus, and not looking at the fact that they hate each other, they still look at each other as father and son, even after Klaus met Ansel, his biological father. He still considers Mikael as his only true father, despite not being biologically related, because only a father could inflict as much pain as Mikael did to Klaus, as well as the fact Mikael raised Klaus. Mikael and Klaus first worked together against Dahlia to save their daughters. They almost overcame Dahlia together, but she was too strong and destroyed their weapon to kill her. The alliance between Klaus and Mikael did not last partly because of Klaus' jealousy of Mikael's relationship with Freya, and mainly because Klaus could not forgive Mikael for what he did to him as a child. Before killing him, Klaus asked why Mikael was so cruel to him, and Mikael said that he did not know, that he just did, and this seemed to have saddened Klaus. Once Klaus staked Mikael, Mikael appeared to extend his hand toward Klaus' face as a sign of affection before his corpse burned to ash, giving Klaus a shocked expression as his step-father did not always hate him completely. Klaus also killed Mikael as a way to acquire more Viking ash to make more weapons against Dahlia. Other Relationships * Mikael and Esther (Husband and Wife) * Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son/Enemies) * Mikael and Rebekah (Father and Daughter/Enemies) * Mikael and Kol (Father and Son/Enemies) * Mikael and Finn (Father and Son/Former Allies) * Mikael and Katherine (Enemies/Family through Adyelya) * Mikael and Davina (Former Allies/Enemies) Name * Mikael (In 'Ancient Norse: 'ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚ) is a Scandinavian form of "Michael ", from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל(Mikha'el) meaning "Who is like God". Saint Michael is one of the seven Archangels, and the only one mentioned in the Bible. He is the leader of heaven's armies, and for this is the patron saint of soldiers. Tropes * To guarantee the survival of his kids, he felt he did what he had to do. * To turn his children immortal seemed like a good idea at the time. * What have I done? - All he wanted was not to see his children die anymore. But what he created were monsters. * He decided it was all his fault, and was determined to put things right by killing his children. * He was the archetypical Archnemesis Dad - hunting down his own offspring. * He had the weapons and the determination to kill his own children for what they had become. (Or maybe only Klaus). * Klaus eventually got the upper hand (and the White Oak Stake) and committed Patricide . * He also regretted what he had become , and forfeits drinking from living creatures. * Was a very distant father to his children, especially Klaus. Nothing they did elicited a compliment - just more critics. * He was an abusive parent. * He is a badass. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Male Vampire Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Male Original Vampire